Star Wars: Attack of the Guardians
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Drake, Lyle, Cole, and Kara have done it all. They defeated the Black Heart and saved Earth. But their journey is not yet over. When they are sucked into a portal and transported, they will have to stop a galactic war. Watch out universe, the Guardians are here. OC/Harem, OC/Barriss, OC/OC, OC/Unknown at the moment.


**Hey guys, It's me Omega108 again. I've been playing Destiny for a while and I got to say, it is FUCKING epic! The game is awesome! It is one of my favorite game, along with Borderlands.. This is my first ever Destiny story, and I decided to start with a crossover. And why not start over with Star Wars. So this is my story, with my Titan class OC, along with three other OC's, a Hunter, , my female Warlock, and a Warlock giving to me by my good friend and author BioshockerN7. So here's the start of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Were not on Earth anymore.<strong>

**(Mars)**

In the desert terrain of Mars, a lonely figure stood there. They stood at 6'4, wearing a grey jumpsuit, by it's physical appearance, it was a male. Over his jumpsuit, was white chest plate, a red line painted across his chest plate, knee guards, elbow guards, a belt, shoulder plates, a fur hood around his swept back helmet with a visor in the front, a red piece of cloth hung on his right hip, and a shotgun in his hand. The man was a Guardian, a Titan class, not just any Guardian, the Guardian that defeated the Black Heart. They walked through the desert, up ahead of them, was a bunch of massive creatures. They were wearing full body armor that covered their faces and body. These were the Cabals. The Titan Guardian was Drake O'Connell, the Guardian that was revived by the Ghost and fought against the Darkness. He clicked on a button on the side of their helmet.

"This is Omega, Cabal are in sight." Drake said, cocking his shotgun.

"This is Alpha, I have them in sight and waiting." Another man said over the comlink.

"This is Delta, I'm with Alpha and I have you in sight." A female voice said.

"This is Gamma, big Colossus Cabal, bet you I can take him out before you can." Another man said over the comlink.

"We are on a mission Guardian." A little floating eye appeared beside the Titan. "I suggest you focus."

"Ghost is right, focus Cole." The Titan said.

"Alright, alright. But after this. You owe me a drink Drake." Cole said over the com, Drake sighed. Cole Grayson, smartass, A Hunter who is a fan of the Bladedancer class, sharpshooter, and one his greatest friends. Drake remembered as he first met Cole, after the Ghost next to him revived him, it told him of how he was suppose to save the Earth from the Darkness. After meeting the Speaker, who speaks for the Traveler, a city size protector that protect the last city on Earth. After fighting through the alien like creatures known as the Fallen, Drake was able to go to the moon, there he met Cole. After saving Cole, he learned of the creatures called the Hive. After taking care of of some Hive creatures, the two became quite good friends. He helped Drake defeat the Black Heart, a godlike entity that resided in the Garden. Him and Cole defeated, but not alone.

"Stay focus Gamma." Alpha said.

"Can we please stay focus?!" Delta asked.

"Aw come on Lyle, Kara, have some fun." Cole said, Lyle Matthews, a Warlock class Guardian that Drake and Cole met on Venus. They found him wounded and nursed him back to help. Once he was healed, Lyle told them of the robot race known as the Vex. As they treked through Venus, they came across a group of Vex, after destroying them, the three learned of what the Vex were planning from the Exo Stranger, a mysterious Exo women who seems interested in the three, especially in Drake. Drake remembered Cole saying something that she had a 'thing' for him. He didn't understand it, but after the three defeated the Time Lord, made a deal with the Queen of the Reef, who as Cole says to Drake and Lyle, has a thing for Drake. After defeating the Black Heart, the three were inseparable trio, well actually four of them.

There was Kara Summers, a young Warlock that him, Lyle, and Cole met back at Guardian Tower. The Speaker introduced her to them, and asked them if he could take her under his wing. Drake accepted, and after a few days, the four became quite close. They all band together and defeated the Black Heart, and saved the Earth.

"Waiting for you Cole." Drake said, noticing a single Cabal Legionary charge at him. Drake calmly walked on as the Cabal kept charging, as soon as they were sixty feet. Drake walked calmly as a gunshot was heard, the Cabal soldiers watched as their brother slowed down, stopping in his tracks. Drake walked past the Cabal, it didn't even attempt to swung it's arm at him. Then it slowly collapsed on the ground, dead as Drake walked past it. He watched as several Phalanx Cabal soldiers step in front of the others, they set their shields in front of the group. The Ghost disappeared as Drake kept walking.

"Alpha." Drake said, he heard a grunt on the other end. As he kept walking, he heard something above him, he looked up to see a ball of purple energy fly towards the Phalanx, the ball hit the shield, creating a shockwave and breaking up the Phanlanx shield, the Cabal that were near disintegrated into nothing. Drake put his shotgun away and started running past the Phalanx wall, he started gaining speed, until he saw a Colossus Cabal aim it's giant gun at him, but Drake kept on charging. He heard a gunshot, and saw a bullet hit the Colossus in the head, but the bullet didn't penetrate it, just bounce off. It did give Drake the chance as he gained even more speed, before his body was surrounded in a blue shield, he threw his shoulder into the Colossus stomach, sending him and the Cabal into the ground.

"I helped killed, that counts." Cole said over the comm. Drake then pulled out his shotgun, the exotic shotgun, the Universal Remote as he aimed it at a Cabal, he fired, bullets piercing the Cabal's armor and killing it. He kept pulling the trigger, killing Cabal left and right, before he heard his click. He cursed, pulling out the mag and grabbing out another one. He didn't notice the Cabal aiming it's gun at his back, ready to kill him. It was about to pull the trigger, when an orange bolt came out of nowhere and hit the Cabal, killing it.

Drake turned around to see a man roll next to him. He stood at 6'4, wore a dark blue cloak around his body, brown gauntlets, black boots, a strap that held his ammo, and a Legendary Fusion rifle in his hand. His helmet was yellow, with a black visor in the front, two circles on the side, and two straight tusk in the front. Drake stood up, looking at the Guardian, a Warlock. Another Warlock, a female, she stood at 5'9, wore a red robe, a small purple band on her left arm, her helmet was golden in a dome shape with a cage bar over a black visor, a single shoulder plate with an anime bunny on her shoulder, a strap around her chest, and her arms was a legendary Fusion rifle the Conduit F3.

"Thanks for the save guys." Drake said, Kara and Lyle acknowledged him as Lyle reloaded his legendary Fusion rifle, the Praetorian Foil. Both started shooting the Cabal, taking them out left and right. Nearby Cole kept shooting the Cabal in the head, Cole Grayson wore Guardian Hunter class armor. Consisting of brown pants, a shirt a brown belt, he wore a gas mask, with visor's, a brown cloak with a hood over his head as he kept firing. He had a holster, holding a pistol in it, a grey chest plate, and in his hands were the Legendary sniper rifle, The Supremacy. He kept his sight on the Cabal trying to sneak attack his friends Drake and Lyle. He notice something ahead of them.

"Hey Drake, you got a circle of Phalanx Cabal ready to kill you." Cole said, shooting a Centurion Cabal in the head.

"Right." Drake said, rolling under a Cabal's arm, Lyle shot it down. Drake charged toward the group he ducked under a few bullet coming towards him and kept charging. He felt the energy around him super charge, he jumped in the air and performed his powerful move.

The Fist of Havoc.

Drake was covered in blue energy, before he aimed in the center of the Phalanx circle, hurdling towards it, he threw his fist back, the energy forming around his fist. Drake landed crouched down in the center of the group, he threw his fist into the ground, creating a blue devastating shock wave that sent the Cabal flying, and disintegrating into nothing. Drake stood back up, dusting himself off, while Lyle, Kara, and Cole walked over to him. They looked around, noticing that there was no Cabal left.

"Well that take's care of that." Cole said, dusting his hands, Ghost appeared next to him.

"That was fun." Kara commented, dusting off her robe.

"I believe that is another well done job Guardian's." Ghost said, Lyle nodded as Drake grunted.

"Now we can drink, beers are on me." Cole said, Drake, Kara, and Lyle looked at each other before back at Cole.

"Ha! Kidding, you guys are paying, I got more kills." Cole said, poping the collar of his hood.

"Idiot." Kara said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"I have kept score, Cole Grayson got twenty kills, Kara Summer's at Twenty Two, Lyle Matthews got Twenty five, and Drake O'Connell got twenty eight." Ghost informed the Guardians.

"... Got the ruin the fun out of everything, don't you Ghost?" Cole asked.

"We'll drink later, right now we'll need to report to the Speaker, Ghost." Drake said, Ghost beeped, a few moments later, their ship floated above them, The Aspect of Glass. The three disappeared in a flicker of light and with that the ship took off.

"So... Then can we get some drinks?" Cole asked, Drake answered by sighing, while Lyle ignored him, taking out a little book and opening it. On the cover it said 'Guardians of Ga'hoole' it had an Owl on the cover. Kara stared out the window, ignoring Cole.

"... So is that a yes?"

**(The City, Earth)**

Drake walked down the stairs to meet the Speaker, Ghost floating beside him. In his arms was his helmet, revealing a man in his twenty's, he had black raven hair, the end was in a ponytail, no baby fat on his cheeks, a scar on his cheek thanks to a Fallen Major, his deep blue eyes stared down as he walked down the stairs. Cole, Kara, and Lyle were outside as they waited for Drake. Drake reached the end, he saw the Speaker, his back turned to him as he stared up at the Traveler. Drake walked towards the Speaker until he was next to him. They both watched the Traveler, neither speaking, just staring at the giant protector. The Speaker looked at Drake, deciding to Speak.

"What did you fine, Guardian?" The Speaker asked in a calm voice.

"We found the Cabal legion you were talking about, we took care of them." Drake answered, Speaker shook his head in satisfaction.

"Very good Guardian, as always I expect nothing more then the ones that saved Earth." The Speaker said, turning around and walking along the halls, Drake following him.

"Sir, the fight isn't over, we still have a lot more Cabal out there, and the Fallen haven't exactly left." Drake said.

"I know, and I have complete faith in you. We all do, even our great protector." The Speaker said, gesturing to the city and the Traveler. Drake sighed, he didn't know why he argued to The Speaker, in some way the Speaker was like his Teacher, telling him new stiff that was either confusing or just took a long time to make sense.

"Don't worry Guardian, you are not alone. Your friends are with you, and will always be with you. Now I have a new mission for you." The Speaker said.

"Yes?" Drake asked.

"Near the Moon, there seems to be a some weird signals our scouts have picked up. It seems to be some sort of rift or something. We cannot tell, I am sending you team to investigate." The Speaker said, Drake saluted the Speaker, before turning and walking away. The Speaker looked at the Traveler.

"Please protect them, I believe they a destined for greatness." The Speaker said, as if the Traveler could answer.

**(Outside)**

Drake walked outside to see his friend waiting for him each had their helmet at their sides. Cole was sharpening his knife with a stone, he was in his twenties, the same age as Drake, he had pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes like Drake, but he bore three scars, one on his cheek, one over is nose, and the last over the tip of his eyebrow. Drake knew those were from Cole's past, something that only He, Lyle, Kara, and Ghost knew.

Lyle was a human as well, his skin was pale, he had blonde hair that ended over his eyes, and the most interesting thing about him was his purple eyes, he told the others when he became a Warlock, they changed.

Kara stood near the side walk, channeling energy in a ball. She was a nineteen year old girl under that helmet, had blonde hair, her hair ended at the back of her neck and in a ponytail, and her eyes were bright green. They all turned to see Drake walking down the stairs towards them. Cole put his knife and stone away and jumped off the wall he was on.

"So can we get food now?" Cole asked, Kara elbowed him in the stomach. Drake ignored as he looked at his friends, he put on his helmet.

"The Speaker says theres some sort of rift near the Moon. He wants us to go check it out." Drake said, walking past the others, Lyle and Kara put on their helmets and followed Drake.

"... So after that, then we can get some food?" Cole asked.

"Cole!" Kara exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Cole said, slipping on his helmet and running up to the others. Above them, the Speaker watched as the Guardians left.

"Good luck, Guardians."

**(Above Moon's surface)**

Drake looked on his scanner's, trying to find the signal. But his scanner was going static, so he looked around, trying to find it. Cole was in the back, sharpening his knife, Kara was looking at the Moon, Lyle was reading, and Ghost was looking for the signal through his scanner, but to no avail did he find it. Cole looked at Drake, putting his knife away.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cole asked, he wasn't exactly enjoying this mission. He didn't mind have some quiet moments, but he enjoyed shooting things.

"Something is jamming our scanner, whatever it is, we'll find it." Drake said.

"So far, I cannot find anything." Ghost said, Drake looked around, trying to find something. All he saw was the darkness beyond, and a little light nearb-Wait what? Drake looked out of the side of his ship, he saw a little light flicker. He turned the ship to it, getting closer to it. Soon the rest saw the little light, and notice it was getting bigger.

"What is it?" Kara asked, now seeing the full size of it. It got wider, making it look like a hole within space. Drake didn't like this, not one bit.

"Let's go report this to the Speaker." Drake said, he turned the ship around and was about to launch himself to the Earth. But the ship wasn't moving, in fact it was moving backwards.

"Drake, I think this is no time to joke." Cole said, looking back at the rift.

"I know, but the ship ain't going forward. It's going backward." Drake said, activating the boosters. But it didn't do nothing, just made things worse as they were being pulled in.

"This is not good!" Cole said, soon they were in, the rift opening started closing, and like that it was nothing on the outside. The Guardians jumpship were spinning out of control, making them bounce around. Drake landed on his head, rendering him unconscious.

**(Unknown)**

Drake woke up, to an aching head. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. He looked around, everything fuzzy at first, soon it became clearer and he realized where he was. He saw he was on the controls of his ship. He stood up, regaining his balance. He rolled his arms, getting any kinks in his bones, he heard a few cracks. Drake looked around to see his helmet on the ground, he picked it up, putting on his head.

"Everybody okay?" Drake asked, looking around, he saw Kara upside down on the wall, Lyle leaning on the wall trying to regain his balance, and Cole was trying to let go of his seat.

"I'm good." Kara said, groaning.

"Fine." Lyle muttered.

"I'm a-okay... I think." Cole said, finally letting go of his seat.

"What happen?" Kara asked, standing up.

"We crashed." Cole answered, gathering his stuff.

"Clearly, but what was with the rift?" Kara asked.

"I think it was a worm hole." Drake said, "Or something like that."

"Okay, so any idea where we are?" Cole asked.

"The controls are broken, the entire ship system is broken." Lyle said, looking at the destroyed ship.

"Ghost?" Drake asked, looking for their little friend.

"I'm alright." Ghost said, appearing next to Kara, "Let's never do that again."

"Do you know where we are Ghost?" Drake asked, Ghost stood there a moment, a beep came from him every few moments. Before he looked at the Guardians.

"I'm sorry, I cannot pinpoint where we are. Infact, as far as we know, Earth, Venus, Mars, and the Moon aren't on my scanners." Ghost said, shocking the group.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Kara asked.

"I mean I can't find them, I can contact the Tower." Ghost said, this shocked the four.

"What do we do then?" Cole asked.

"First, let's get out of the ship. Then we can figure out where we are and find a way off. Ghost, get us out of here." Drake said, Ghost nodded and in an instant, they were out of the ship.

**(Outside)**

The Guardians and Ghost appeared outside, they looked around. Cole and Lyle looked at the ship.

"Aw shit!" Cole cursed, gesturing to the ship. "This sis going to take forever to fix." Cole said, he saw the ship's boosters were destroyed, several shards of metal sticking out, and the front was dented.

"I know this ship was precious to you Cole." Lyle said.

"She was my baby." Cole said, going on his knee. "This sucks, right Drake? ... Drake?" Cole turned to see Drake, but was shocked at what he saw. Lyle looked and what he saw made his jaw drop.

"It's so beautiful." Kara said, putting a hand on her chest. They saw that the landscape was covered in a rain forest, they saw a river below them run across the forest. It was beautiful, and it was covered with life. They saw bugs, and animals they never seen before.

"Where are we?" Drake asked.

"My data banks don't have anything on this." Ghost said.

"It's amazing." Lyle muttered.

"Yeah." Cole said, he took a bite on the food he had in his hand. The others looked at him, realizing he was eating some purple fruit. Cole notice them looking at him, he looked at them, confused.

"What?"

"Where did you get that?" Kara asked, Cole pointed at the tree nearby, it had the purple fruit on it.

"Over there, and they are really good. Not as good as pizza, but still." Cole said, taking a bite. Kara and Lyle took a one of the fruit's and looked at them. Lyle tossed one to Drake who caught it. He looked at it curiously, wondering what it is.

"What kind of fruit is it?" Drake asked, Kara was too busy eating the fruit, moaning in pleasure.

"I don't know, but they are so good." Kara said, grabbing another one. Lyle was to busy eating it to respond, and Cole was on his... sixth. He had a pile in his left arm, while he he was eating one.

"What if they are poisonous?" Drake asked, causing the others to stop eating in mid bite. They looked at each other, realizing they didn't think of that. Ghost looked at Drake.

"Don't worry Guardian, I already scanned those fruits. They are fine." Ghost, letting the three to sigh in relief and continued eating the food. Drake looked at the fruit, before shrugging and going to take a bite.

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion rang out, causing the Guardians to drop their food and look around in alarm. They tried pin pointing where the explosion came from, until Kara pointed behind Drake.

"Look, over there!" Kara said, the others followed and saw it. Smoke was rising above the tree's, and they could hear the sound of explosions and gun shots.

"Looks like there's a battle going on over there." Cole said.

"Yeah, but whose fighting?" Kara asked.

"It could be a Guardian's." Cole said.

"No, I detect no Guardian in the area other than us." Ghost said.

"Than who could it be?" Cole asked, Drake looked at the smoke. He grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Drake said.

"What about the ship?" Kara asked, Drake activated his Legendary Sparrow, the S-31V. He hoped on, looking back at the others.

"We will come back later. But right now we should check it out, and if someone is in trouble. We're going to help them out. Now let's move out." Drake said, Lyle didn't say anything, he just out his helmet on, activated his Legendary Sparrow, the XVO "Timebreaker" and hoped on it. He drove up to Drake, nodding his head at Drake.

"... Alright, let's do it." Kara said, putting her helmet on, activating her Legendary S-32V and drove next to Drake. They looked back at Cole, who put his mask on.

"... Aw whatever, I got nothing else to do." Cole said, he activated his Legendary Sparrow, the EV-30 Tumbler and drove up to the others. Ghost disappeared, and the Guardians looked at each other.

"Alright guys, let's move out." Drake ordered, he revved up his engine and like that they were off. Through the desert and to whatever fight was going on.

Unaware of that they were destined for greatness.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, this is will a great story to write, just like my others. Now I will explain somethings with the OC's. You see I was going to just a Titan, but then I(With a friendAuthor of mine) decided to do three OC's( A Titan, a Hunter, and a Warlock.) At first it was going to be my OC Drake O'Connell(Titan), then we decided to add Cole Grayson (My friend BioshockerN7 OC, give credit to him for it, he is a Hunter.), and then we had choice to add either Kara Summer's(Warlock, my OC.), or Lyle Matthews(Warlock, BioshockerN7 OC.) It was going to add just the three boys, but I wanted to do four just for fun, and it's my story. The original idea name for the story was Star Wars: Attack of the Titan, but now it's Star Wars: Attack of the Guardians. Now there is a pairing, mostly because I decided to do this.**

**Drake/Ahsoka/Padme/Riyo/Shaak ti/Luminara/Aayla/Satine/Exo stanger(Maybe)/Queen of the reef(Maybe again.)/Bo-Katan/Mara/ and Ventress.**

**Cole/Barris(For my friend Bio. you the man.)**

**Lyle/Shina(My OC.)**

**Kara/Unknown(I don't k now if I'll do one. But if I do, Anakin, Lux, and no one will be paired with her. Only an OC. Maybe.)**

**Yah, those are the pairings, not changing. Don't bitch about it. **

**Oh, and the Guardians are pretty powerful. Have you seen the Guardians and there weapons. Fuck the force, Fist of Fucking Havoc, Arc Blade, Nova Bomb, Golden Gun, Radiance, and Ward of Dawn. Yeah, so yeah, deal with it. Okay, now the teams bio.**

**Drake/Omega: The Leader(main character), and the muscles, or heavy duty.**

**Cole/Gamma: The Scout, the sharpshooter, and the smartass.**

**Lyle/Alpha: The Demo man, the wise man, and the silent member of the group.**

**Kara/Delta: The Healer, and the Little sister.**

**Ghost: The real brains, the guide.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now in terms of family.<strong>

**Drake: Big Brother**

**Kara: Little sister**

**Lyle: Big brother**

**Cole: Brother**

**Ghost: Best friend, and at the same time, kind of a dick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done with those. Now onto Bios:<strong>

**Name: Drake O'Connell**

**Age: Twenty**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black/raven**

**Class: Titan(Class: Striker, Subclass: Defender) (Striker is his main class)**

**Personality: Serious during battle, caring for his friends and loved ones. **

**Bio: Once dead, revived by the Ghost an d led him to battle the Darkness, and defeated the black heart in the Black Garden. Partner with Cole Grayson/Gamma, Lyle Matthew, Kara Summers and inseparable friends to no end. Both defeated the Black heart and now carry their duties protecting Earth, with their Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Cole Grayson<strong>

**Code Name: Gamma**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Brown**

**Skin: Pale skin( Scars from his past that only the other know about)**

**Species: Human**

**Age: Twenty**

**Class: Hunter (Main class: Gunslinger, Subclass: Bladedancer)(Uses Bladedancer as his Main class most of the time.**

**Personality: Takes everything in a humorous view, but that is to hide his dark and gritty past which is only known to Drake.**

**Bio: First encountered by Drake on the Moon, Cole was in the middle of investigating the Hive's recent activity, but then he was attacked but rescued by Drake. After days of working together, the two immediately became inseparable friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lyle Matthews<strong>

**Codename: Alpha**

**Species: Human**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Purple (Result of becoming a Warlock.)**

**Age: 20**

**Class: Warlock (Main class: Voidwalker, Sunclass: Sunsinger) (Voidwalker is his main class.)**

**Personality: Incredibly silent most of the time on missions, whenever he speaks, it's quick and to the point. Outside missions, he stays silent by reading any literature he can get his hands on.**

**Bio: Met on the brink of death on Venus, Cole and Drake nursed him back to full strength and learned that he was attacked by a machine race called the Vex. They are then later attacked by the Vex again, but together, the four(With Kara) individuals overpower the machines. After destroying the Black Garden, the three became inseparable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kara Summers<strong>

**Age: Nineteen**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Species: Human**

**Class: Warlock (Main class: Void Walker, Sub class: Sunsinger.) (Will use Sunsinger as her main class, since she is the Healer.)**

**Personality: Smart, loving for her brothers/friends, watches over them and hurts anyone who insults or hurts them. Goes into what Cole calls 'Warlock rage' and is not to be underestimated. Doesn't take shit.**

**Bio: Meet them on the Guardian Tower, the Speaker introduced her to them, asking them to take her under their wing. They allowed it, and soon they became like family. Never letting the other get hurt as Kara healed them. When they came to the Black Garden, they fought the Black Heart and defeated it, saving the Earth. Soon the five(Adding Ghost) became a family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I'm going to get into the gun type that each one likes.<strong>

**Drake: Machine guns, Shot guns(Mainly), Fusion rifle, Rocket launcher, Hand cannons, and Auto rifles.**

**Cole: Hand cannons, Auto rifles, Sniper rifles, and Machine guns.**

**Lyle: Scout rifles, Hand cannons, Rocket launcher, Fusion rifle, and Machine guns.**

**Kara: Scout rifle, Hand cannon, Fusion rifle, and Machine guns.**

* * *

><p><strong>If your confused about their look. They are on my Profile.<strong>

**Drake: He wears the Titan armor you see on the Destiny trailer 'Become Legend."**

**Cole: Wears the Hunter armor from the trailer "Become Legend.**

**Lyle: Wears the armor from the trailer 'The law of the Jungle'.**

**Kara: Wears the Female Warlock armor from the trailer 'Become Legend'.**

**They are also on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>And thats all I got for now. So I hope you enjoy, also. The four can switch from their classes in case of emergency or if they want too. So I hope you enjoy, they will have exotic, rare, and Legendary weapons, Jumpship, and Sparrows as you saw and I stated in the story. So I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, constructive criticism is appreciated (But don't be an asshole, nobody wants that.), flamers will be ignored, and yes Analkin bashing is in this story... MuhahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAhahahaheheheh... Okay then. Hope you enjoy, until next time. Omega108 out! <strong>

**Also give credit to Bioshocker for giving me ideas, he deserves it. Thanks man, thumbs up to you!**


End file.
